The Pentagon, District of Columbia (616)
O*N*E* HQ **w:c:marvel:Office of National Emergency (Earth-616) O*N*E* Secure Unit **w:c:marvel:Office of National Emergency (Earth-616) O*N*E* Special Operations Unit *Office of Jack Kooning, Secretary of Defense *Secure Guest Quarters |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = The Pentagon is the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense, located in Arlington, Virginia (616) Arlington, Virginia. As a symbol of the U.S. military, "the Pentagon" is often used metonymically to refer to the Department of Defense rather than the building itself. Designed by the American architect George Bergstrom (1876 – 1955), and built by Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (616) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, general contractor John McShain, the building was dedicated on January 15, 1943, after ground was broken for construction on September 11, 1941. General Brehon Somervell provided the major motive power behind the project; Colonel Leslie Groves and Major Clarence Renshaw were responsible for overseeing the project for the Army. The Pentagon is the world's largest office building by floor area, with about 6,500,000 sq ft (604,000 m2), of which 3,700,000 sq ft (344,000 m2) are used as offices. Approximately 23,000 military and civilian employees and about 3,000 non-defense support personnel work in the Pentagon. It has five sides, five floors above ground (plus two basement levels), and five ring corridors per floor with a total of 17.5 miles (28.2 km) of corridors. The Pentagon includes a five-acre (20,000 m²) central plaza, which is shaped like a pentagon and informally known as "ground zero", a nickname originating during the Cold War and based on the presumption that the Soviet Union would target one or more nuclear missiles at this central location in the outbreak of a nuclear war. On September 11, 2001, hijacked American Airlines Flight 77 was crashed into the western side of the Pentagon, killing 189 people, including 64 people aboard the plane and 125 working in the building. (source Wikipedia:The Pentagon Wikipedia) |Appearances = Captain America: The Chosen Captain America: The Chosen #03 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Captain America: The Chosen Vol 1 3 Comics:Captain America: The Chosen Vol 1 3 Civil War Civil War: X-Men #02 (2006) office of O*N*E*. w:c:marvel:Demetrius Lazer (Earth-616) General Lazer use a mutant to locate the escaped mutants.w:c:marvel:Comics:Civil War: X-Men Vol 1 2 Comics:Civil War: X-Men Vol 1 2 Civil War: X-Men #04 (2006) office of O*N*E*. w:c:marvel:Valerie Cooper (Earth-616) Val Cooper interrogates w:c:marvel:Demetrius Lazer (Earth-616) General Lazer.w:c:marvel:Comics:Civil War: X-Men Vol 1 4 Comics:Civil War: X-Men Vol 1 4 Invincible Iron Man Invincible Iron Man #027 (2010) The US States Department of Defense decides it's time get into business with HAMMER Industries.w:c:marvel:Comics:Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 27 Comics:Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 27 Invincible Iron Man #029 (2010) Invincible Iron Man #033 (2011) Iron Man Iron Man #015 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Iron Man Vol 4 15 Comics:Iron Man Vol 4 15 Iron Man #022 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Iron Man Vol 4 22 Comics:Iron Man Vol 4 15 Silent War Silent War #01 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Silent War Vol 1 1 Comics:Silent War Vol 1 1 Silent War #02 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Silent War Vol 1 2 Comics:Silent War Vol 1 2 Silent War #04 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Silent War Vol 1 4 Comics:Silent War Vol 1 4 Silent War #05 (2007) w:c:marvel:Comics:Silent War Vol 1 5 Comics:Silent War Vol 1 5 Hulk Hulk #023 (2010) General Ross' office. }} Category:District of Columbia 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05